Ree Woo
Ree Woo became a believer and a member of the Tribulation Force. He was a pilot who helped Ming Toy travel to China to find her parents, who went underground and became believers, in "The Remnant". He later married Ming Toy in "Armageddon." Ming Toy meets Ree Woo when she is riding with him disguised as a male Global Community officer on a Co-op flight to China. During the flight, she reveals her true identity to Ree, and the two quickly become friends. Upon arrival in China, he helps her look for her mother and father. During the next year, Ree visits Ming as she stays with her mother in Zhengzhou, and their relationship begins to develop. Ree eventually flies Ming back to the Tribulation Force hideout in San Diego in the middle of the fifth year of the Tribulation, and he continues to use San Diego as a base for operations. He travels to Zhengzhou to check on Ming's mother during the beginning of the fourth bowl judgment, and discovers that the GC forces that were supposed to have raided the hideout have been fatally burned by the sun, giving the believers at the hideout time to relocate. Over the course of the next year and a half, Ree and Ming become romantically involved, and Ree proposes to Ming at the start of the final year of the Tribulation. They are married a few days after their forced relocation to Petra once the Global Community learns the general location of the Tribulation Force hideout. In Petra, Rayford Steele gives Ree the position of being one of the Tribulation Force's primary pilots. During the first half of the final year of the Tribulation, Chang Wong concocts a scheme to gain audiovisual feeds of Nicolae Carpathia's private meetings in Baghdad. His plan involves the formation of a fake company known as "Woo and Associates" that specializes in sound equipment and setup. Chang underbids all the other companies competing to do the sound setup for the Global Community in Baghdad and gets the contract. Buck Williams, George Sebastian, Rayford Steele, and Ree travel to Baghdad to do the sound work; however, unknown to the GC, Buck and George also plant hidden microphones and cameras in the private conference room. The GC gives financial compensation for the work. The Tribulation Force is able to watch Nicolae and Leon Fortunato commission the three spirits mentioned in Revelation to deceive the entire world prior to the Battle of Armageddon. During the Battle of Armageddon, Ree is assigned to the infantry defending the Petra perimeter from the GC forces. Although they are outnumbered, God protects them from the forces, and Rayford Steele calls the troops back into Petra to witness the Glorious Appearing. As survivors of the Tribulation, Ming and Ree enter the Millenium together. They are finally mentioned in the series as coming to Mac McCullum's thousandth birthday party centuries later, although it is assumed that both of them enter heaven due to their relationship with Jesus Christ. Appearances Left Behind series * The Remnant * Armageddon * Glorious Appearing * ''Kingdom Come'' Left Behind: The Kids * 38. The Perils of Love * 40. Triumphant Return (voice) Category:Characters Category:Tribulation Force members Category:Pilots Category:Tribulation Saints Category:Naturals Category:Woo family members Category:Petra residents Category:Married Category:Male Category:Believers Category:Left Behind: The Kids Character